


Deadly Desires

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depiction of Suicide, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Draco is a man scorned and heartbroken, determined to exact his revenge. Will he succeed?





	Deadly Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Snowed in.

Snow fell in sheets against the walls of the small ski cabin as he made her a cup of peppermint tea. Accepting it graciously, she sipped some of it and hummed in appreciation. He tossed another log into the roaring fire and came to sit beside her. 

 

“Well, it doesn't look like we will get any use out of our skis this trip,” the spy overheard the dark haired man say.

 

His companion stretched lazily and yawned. 

 

“That's unfortunate. I was looking forward to slipping and sliding down a powdery mountain range.” 

 

“Well, I'm sure we can find ways to occupy ourselves.” 

 

Lips met with a quiet smack as the couple kissed. Rage filled the veins of the man hiding in the shadows outside of their cabin. Punching a tree, he bruised the knuckles on his right hand. He couldn't believe she had chosen _that_ _man_ in his stead. His eyes burned with jealousy as he watched _that_ _man_ kiss her neck and let his hand dance over her covered breast. 

 

“I could love her better,” he spat into the snow. 

 

Inside the warmth of the cabin, the couple cuddled and kissed sweetly. The man outside in the cold wanted nothing more than to barge inside and wrench them apart. He watched angrily as the man inside pulled her jumper over her head and let his hand crawl up her perfectly toned torso, disappearing underneath the lace of her bra. Her face twisted in pleasure as he teased one of her nipples and lapped at the other with his tongue. 

 

Draco couldn't stand this anymore. He stomped into the storm without looking back. 

 

Hermione squealed as his kisses traveled to the waistband of her leggings, growing more intimate as he moved lower, her noises becoming more exuberant. With a quick pull from both hands, her bottoms were off. Tom placed an open mouthed kiss upon her mound, letting his tongue dart between her lips quickly. Bucking into his mouth, she permitted further access. Circling her bundle of nerves several times, he earned himself a squeal of abandon before dipping his tongue into her and sampling her nectar. He hummed his approval, suckling gently on her clit, earning himself another squeal. 

 

A throbbing began in his trousers, so he freed his erection and positioned himself above her, teasing her entrance slowly. Hermione pulled his shirt upwards and off, sending it flying into the room behind them. With one swift movement, he was buried inside her to the hilt, both of them crying out in ecstasy. Few would believe it but Tom and Hermione's attraction lay almost solely in their matched intellect, although they were both attracted to each other physically, it came second to the seduction of the mind. They had purposely waited for this vacation to be their first time together. 

 

He rocked out of her and back inside rhythmically, earning squeals and shrieks of pleasure each time. Just as he was about to release, the door to their cabin slammed open. Tom's eyes shot upward and met the steel, silver colored barrel of the gun in the gloved hands of their intruder. Hermione looked over her shoulder and screamed.

 

“Draco, what the hell are you doing here?!” 

 

She shoved Tom off of her and stood, shielding him from the gun. 

 

“He can't love you like I do, Hermione! He can't give you the life I can!” The jealous man howled back at her, finger poised on the trigger. 

 

Hermione tried not to let him see the fear in her eyes. 

 

“Draco… have you gone mad?” 

 

Tears streamed pale cheeks as he stared at the woman he loved, protecting a man he hated. Snot dripped from his nose, which was running from his crying. 

 

“I LOVED YOU! UNCONDITIONALLY AT THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR A MALFOY TO LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY?! BUT IT DIDN’T MATTER! YOU FELL FOR THIS PATHETIC SOD! WHAT THE DEVIL DID I DO SO WRONG HERMIONE?!” he yelled angrily, staring at the couple ahead of him. 

 

Tom stood finally and moved to stand in front of Hermione. 

 

“Tom, NO!” Hermione screamed. 

 

Her scream of warning was drowned out by a loud boom, which morphed her cry into one of anguish as a bullet entered Tom's body, causing him to fall to the floor. Hermione dropped to her knees and sobbed openly over the body of her lover, ignoring the blood pouring from his wound. 

 

Draco watched her as his head went woozy and he dropped to the floor, falling sideways onto his left ear. His eyes never left the woman he loved. 

 

“Her…..mi...one…. I… love… you…” he gasped. 

 

Hours later, an older man Flooed into the sitting room of Draco Malfoy's London flat. Draco had fled the Malfoy name and Malfoy fortune months before, and his family had only just found him. Lucius looked around the small room for his son but didn't find him. Venturing further into the dwelling, he became visibly upset when he entered his son’s sleeping quarters. 

 

Sprawled out dead on the floor in front of a full length mirror with his wand a millimeters reach out of his hand, was Draco Malfoy. The older man began to openly sob as he slumped against the door frame of his son's bedroom. His eyes wouldn't leave the body. Draco's eyes were bleak and empty as they stared straight ahead, his skin an ashen grey color from a day’s worth of rigor mortis. 

 

“Lucius?” Came a meek voice from the sitting room. 

 

“...Cissy, no, you don't want to see this, trust me, Pet….”

 

His wife chose not to heed his warning and peeked inside the room. 

 

“Oh!” She gasped, covering her mouth with her face, “H-h-how do you suspect he died?” she asked through the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. 

 

“Suicide,” he replied, surveying his son again, with a decisive nod. 

 

“Oh!” She succumbed to a fit of sobs again as she collapsed on the floor beside her husband. 

 

“I'm so sorry Cissy, I should have just let him marry that infernal muggleborn, instead of offering her to the Dark Lord as a prize. Maybe then he wouldn't have resorted to this. Come on, let's not linger; we need to inform the authorities.” 

 

Narcissa nodded but didn't immediately move. It took Lucius lifting her for her to get moving. And when she did, she crept toward her son's body. She knelt beside him, kissing his forehead as she gazed upon his handsome young face one last time. Her fingers grazed his cheek gingerly as she stared at him. 

 

“Mummy's sweet boy,” she murmured as she kissed his forehead a second time. “Mumma loves you, Draco.” 

 

With her final statement, she was once again lifted by Lucius, who this time pushed her out of the room as gently as he could. 

  
  


The Daily Prophet’s headline the next day caught Hermione's eye as she lay in bed beside Lord Voldemort. 

 

**_Malfoy Heir Found Dead By Own Hand_ **

 

Hermione began to cry as her eyes fell to the picture of his hand with his wand just out of reach. Voldemort didn't understand why his wife sobbed, so he got out of bed to tell his followers of their daily missions. Once she was alone, her tears got bigger and her sobs got louder. 

 

“I will always love you, Draco Malfoy. Rest in peace, my love,” she intoned as she slipped back beneath the sheets to avoid her husband for another day.

  
  



End file.
